Cody The Pikachu's Talk Show
by Cody The Pikachu
Summary: Join my character (Cody The Pikachu) and Katara from Avatar: The Last AirBender in their newest talk show, where they interview characters from many books games, movies, and T.V. shows. There are also topics like literature, history, and the likes, and get ready for random misadventures!
1. Introduction And Korra

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to my newest FanFic! I've seen that I already did a talk show when I joined FanFiction, but it wasn't really appropriate. And I did try another one later, and it was better than the last one, but that one kinda fell flat. So now, this is the TRUE talk show!**

**I've heard what other talk shows have done to add entertainment. Both hosts would talk about some stuff or do something else before the lights go on. I want to include something like that, so I hope I do a good job in doing this part. What I'll be talking about will range from stuff from FanFiction to how to do stuff to anything that's going on or has been going on in the world. Including world history and zoology.**

**So now that that's out of the way, let's go on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender, The Legend Of Korra, Pokémon, or anything else that'll appear later. I only own my character Cody The Pikachu, who also appears in Avatar Mystery Dungeon.**

**Publishing Date: December 14, 2013**

**Rated T for: Some language and rude humor**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The First Guest**_

Lights...camera...then the action began. An audience of many people began cheering as the lights shone down on a couple of armchairs and a loveseat, revealing two beings. The first being in one armchair was a male Pikachu with hazel eyes, groomed yellow fur, and a purple cap on his head. In the loveseat was a Water Tribe teenage girl with bright blue eyes, long dark brown hair with some of it in a topknot, and blue robes.

"Welcome, everyone, and good morning!" the Pikachu called. "My name is Cody the Pikachu, but you can just call me Cody. And welcome to my show, Cody the Pikachu's Talk Show!"

"What about me, Cody?" the Water Tribe teen next to him asked.

Cody smiled. "Sorry about that. And folks!" he called, turning back to the audience. "This kind and beautiful young lady sitting across from me is Katara from Avatar: The Last AirBender. And I know you all know her, right? She's here as our assistant and my fellow cohost!"

Katara smiled and waved to the audience, who started cheering (and some even catcalling). "It's great to meet you all! Our thought for today is entertaining you!"

"Yep. So...who shall our first guest be?"

"First guest already?" Katara asked with a smirk. "You must be really ready to start."

Cody nodded and said, "Yeah, I like planning ahead. Who do you think should come out here?"

Katara got up from her seat, walked over to the Pikachu, and whispered into his ear. From the look on his face, it looked like he was surprised then convinced as he nodded and murmured back to her. Once she was done, the WaterBender headed back to her seat.

"Nice choice," Cody told her. To the audience, he announced, "Well, you heard her! She's got a suggestion for us, folks! Introduce...AVATAR KORRA!"

At once, the revised version of the Avatar: The Last AirBender theme played as a familiar teenaged girl came out of the back room. She was Water Tribe like Katara, but her hair was a bit shorter, her body was more muscular, and the clothes she wore looked a bit like a modern Water Tribe. Not only that, but she was also riding on a large female polar bear dog, her pet and loyal animal companion. This was Avatar Korra.

"Good morning!" Cody greeted Korra, standing up to shake her hand. "It's good to see you at last. How've you been?"

"Good meeting you too," Korra replied with a grin, shaking his paw. She looked around at Katara and did a small double-take. "Wow...when they said you were going to be here, they weren't kidding."

Katara smiled at her as both two teenage girls hugged. "I saw your series when I got here. I'm really happy that you got this far."

Korra smiled back at her. "Thanks, Katara. So Cody..." She sat down in the chair next to her future mentor. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

A pop from a soda can indicated that Cody had opened a cream soda can. "Sorry, just needed a little drink. Gotta have a little caffeine," he said with a sip. "Okay, what do YOU want to talk about? How'd things go after what happened with Unalaq?"

"Things have been...a bit rough at first, to be honest," Korra admitted. "I mean, I've been trying to find a way for the people and the spirits to live together. It's never been done for ten thousand years, them coexisting. But there are some downsides, and you all know that." She was talking to the audience too with a sad look on her face. "Mako and I broke up this time...but worse than that is that the connection to my past lives is gone forever..."

"I heard about that," Cody said solemnly, leaping onto her shoulder. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Korra nodded, looking like she was working hard to keep the sadness down. "It's okay. We've been very friendly with each other since our breakup. Nothing special."

Katara scooted closer to the young Avatar and gave her a hug. "Well, if you're happy about that, then we're with you. And by the way..." She was looking at Cody with some shine in her eyes as she went on, "Cody's been telling me for some time that you look a lot like me with your hair down. Is that true?"

"You both know about that, huh?" Korra asked in finality. After some nodding (and a rather shy nod from Cody), she smiled and said, "Sure. Just give me a sec."

Once she stood up, she grasped at the hairband keeping her ponytail up and pulled it away until the hair fell away. Everyone gasped...and plenty of whistling came up as Korra's hair fell down to her shoulders. Hers wasn't as long or bushy as Katara's, but this hair was still long, chocolate brown, and quite silky.

"Holy crap..." Cody gasped, staring at her in awe as his red cheeks turned white. "Korra, you look...you look hot!"

Korra turned around. "You really think so? Tell me you're pulling my leg."

"He's not kidding, Korra," Katara told her future student, making her turn around to face her. "You look so beautiful with your hair down."

"Well...thanks," Korra said, her cheeks blushing red now as she lightly patted her hair. "So anyways...got any other questions?"

Cody shook out of his stupor, leapt back to his armchair, and sat down with his cream soda in one paw. "Now that the really gorgeous part has passed...how's everyone been doing since the final battle? Any more training?"

Korra and Katara sat back down on the loveseat, the former saying, "Well...Tenzin lets me train with him sometimes with AirBending, but I've assured him that I learned a lot about the spirits. Heck, Jinora even started joining us after what she went through, offering to talk with my past lives now that I can't do that anymore."

"Has she tried talking with Aang?" Katara asked.

"A few times," came the reply. "She says he's usually too far away for her to get to. I think it might be because of the broken connection, but that's a price to pay for being the first Avatar in the new age."

"Ah...the new age," Cody remarked after he sipped the soda. He tossed them each a soda and went on, "It's kinda like that 'world will end in 2012' phenomenon stuff. Did any of you believe in it?"

Katara shrugged. "For me...not really. We almost faced the end of our world when Ozai tried taking over said world. If I had seen the world end in 2012, I wouldn't have been surprised."

Korra nodded. "I agree. Unalaq tried destroying the world seventy years after Ozai tried to. But we were talking about the new Avatar age, not the world ending."

At this, Cody sat up all the way in his seat. "You're right about that. So...how's everyone else doing after the battle?"

"Doing good. Mako and I are still no longer a couple, but we've been getting used to not being together anymore. Bolin's going back to Pro-Bending, and thanks to that mover-"

"Don't you mean a movie?" Katara asked. "The real world calls it a movie."

Korra looked at her in a weird way. "Weird. Still, thanks to that, he's gotten popular, though Varrick hasn't been on the popular list ever since he was arrested. By the way, does anyone know where he and Zhu Li went to? Lin says they escaped from jail."

"No idea. They just did the thing and left." As the clock rang to show that time was up, Cody shook her hand with his paw and said, "Looks like time's up, but thanks for coming over. If there's anyone else who wants to come over, let us know."

"I will," Korra replied, standing up and tying her hair back up. "It's good meeting you. I'll see you guys later."

They traded some more good-byes before Korra got onto Naga's saddle, the polar bear dog letting out a howl. Naga made her way towards the back until she disappeared through the door. All the while, they had been getting lots of cheers from the crowd.

"How'd she get that polar bear dog to fit through that door?" Katara asked curiously.

Cody shrugged. "I had some help with making it. That's all. It can fit anyone fitting up to around ten feet tall." Clearing his throat, he went on, "Anyone else for today?"

Katara looked back to the door before looking back. "Nope."

"Ah..." Cody looked to the audience and called, "I hope you liked our first episode! The next guess will be a surprise, and don't you miss it! Come back next time for Cody The Pikachu's Ultimate Talk Show!"

"Where our only thought is to entertain you!" Katara added.

"See ya next time!" they both called before the lights went out.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, here we go! That was pretty good for a first episode even if it's not the best story ever. I might not be able to focus a lot on this story due to having others to fill out, but it'll be cool. I'd like to tell you all something.**

**Like I said before, I tried making another talk show like this, but it was too short, didn't make much sense, and was a bit vulgar. Okay, it was pretty vulgar, but I've decided to make this rated T for some language, cartoon violence, and rude humor. This FanFic is based off of some talk shows and comedy parts I've seen on T.V. like Dave Chappelle: Killin' Em Softly. That dude is really funny, by the way.**

**Anyways, read and review! Anyone who does will get a virtual plush doll or statuette of either my character or any characters you like. I do NOT allow any flames or else they'll be used for firewood. However, I DO welcome advice, questions of any kind, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time! And Merry early Christmas!**


	2. A Furry Merry Christmas

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome back to Cody The Pikachu's Talk Show! I know this is just around the time for Christmas, so let's try and get this over and done with. But first, I'd like to say something.**

**This chapter might be long because it's a Christmas special, and things will happen on this chapter. It'll include friendship flirting, eggnog, 12 Pains Of Christmas, and the arrival of a very important someone. I've loved Christmas ever since I was a kid, and since I might be a bit too late to bring out a full Christmas story of anything, I'll stick with this. Besides, it might be a bit easier.**

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's get to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC, whose name is the same as my username. And that's Cody the Pikachu. And plus, that means I don't own any characters, songs, or whatever is here.**

**Uploading Date: December 22, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**A Furry Merry Christmas**_

The lights came back on for the new episode, and Cody and Katara were in their seats, wearing Christmas outfits. Cody was wearing a small Santa Claus outfit with a white beard, small black boots, and a red hat. Katara's outfit caused many men to wolf-whistle at her: she was wearing the same one except that she had a skirt which showed off her legs, and she didn't have the boots and beard. The stage was different, for everything was red and green, and there was even a Christmas tree between an armchair and the loveseat.

"Cody, are you sure I could wear this?" Katara asked, gesturing to her outfit. "It makes me look kinda skimpy."

"It was the only costume big enough for you," Cody reasoned. "Oh, and you look sexy in that."

That made Katara glare at him. "And the elf costume wouldn't fit me WHY?"

Cody gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Hey, there's gotta be fanservice on this show. But hey, the show's on!" He looked back up to the audience and called, "Good morning, folks, and welcome back to Cody The Pikachu's Talk Show! I'm the host, Cody the Pikachu, with Katara as my assistant and fellow co-host!"

"Our thought for today is entertaining you!" Katara added as she gave a slight wink. Then... "And will you stop staring at me!"

"Yeah, come on!" Cody told the audience. "Focus on the show! Anyways..." He cleared his throat and said, "...today's topic, as you can see with the decorations around here, we'll be talking about Christmas today. Now Christmas is a wonderful time of the year, as you all know."

Katara nodded. "That's true. It's a time of joy, love, presents, decorations, and traditions that you love if you've lived for twenty years. But you better behave if you want to get what you wished for this year; otherwise, you'll get coal in your stocking. However, things can be rough around Christmas, right, Cody?"

Cody replied, "You got that right. There'll be Christmas shopping, and don't get me started on Black Friday, which happens the day after Thanksgiving. Plus, there's also shortage of money, and death is also roaming about. But there's also hope. I know you all know that Christmas is also the birthday of Jesus Christ."

"Yeah. He was born on Christmas Day," Katara said. "And for today, we have a special guest and a helper of bringing Christmas cheer. He'll be here later, though."

"In the meantime, we will be singing a Christmas song, a funny one," Cody said. He then leapt from his armchair and into Katara's lap and said with a goofy smile, "You wanna sing it with me, Mrs. Clause?"

Katara smiled down at him and said with a wink, "Of course, Santa. That's what I have on my Christmas list at the moment." To the audience, she said, "This doesn't lead to anything...but to a song. It's called 'The Twelve Pains Of Christmas'. We hope you like it!"

Just then, the stereo came alive with the tune with The Twelve Days Of Christmas. The audience cheered, and several Pokémon came out onto the stage and lined up together. They included the Pokémon from X and Y versions.

Cody And Katara: The first thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me

Is finding a Christmas tree

The second thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me...

"Is me."

The lights had gone out when the voice spoke, and a thud appeared in the middle of the stage. Cody had accidentally leapt into Katara's arms once again, making them blush, while the other Pokémon fled as a Froakie yelled "This ain't goin' onto YouTube!" When the lights came on, the sounds of cheering audience nearly reached its maximum point.

There was a familiar green fellow in a Santa suit too...except he was green, of course. His yellow eyes darted around in a devilish way, and his fingers were drumming together on his chest. Next to him was a brown dog with a single reindeer antler tied to his head with a red thread. Try to say that several times, folks.

"The Grinch?!" Cody yelped in shock. "Katara, is he in the guest list?"

Katara quickly pulled the list out of her pocket and looked it over. She put it back and said, "No, he's not in here. I don't even know how he broke in."

"Oh, don't mind me. No need to shout!" the Grinch said. "I merely wanted to see what this show was, that's what the fuss was about."

Cody leapt down from Katara's arms and asked him, "Can you please not rhyme right now, Mr. Grinch? We wanna keep this episode sweet and medium. Besides, Jim Carrey's Grinch didn't rhyme a lot."

The Grinch nodded. "With that, I think I must agree. But he's quite the comedian, I'll give 'im that. Mind if I take a seat?" Before either one could answer, he sat in the loveseat and said, "Thanks! Don't mind if I do!"

"Um...no problem?" Katara stammered. She cleared her throat and said, "We'd like to ask you a few questions, though, Mr. Grinch. Where'd you hear this show from?"

"The Whoville dump," the Grinch replied. "And trust me, sweet cheeks, you do NOT want to find out what I found there. But I like it. BUT! If you wanna know..." To the audience, he called, "I hope you're all watchin' and hearin' this, folks! What I found there are...rotten bananas with rotten banana peels, a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce...and a TV set."

After having listed the first two things, everyone (including Cody and Katara) looked downright disturbed and disgusted. Cody finally got to say, "Okay then. So did you manage find a house in Whoville to plug it in?"

The Grinch made a "Nope" while popping the P. "I found my own place, and that was where I saw that Cat In The Hat. He got on my nerves, called me a green face!"

Katara suddenly piped up while petting Max the dog, "It was an accident, but it's kinda true. You ARE green. All over, that is."

"Good of you to always point out the obviousness," the Grinch snarked, standing up to tower over her.

"Good of you to never _notice_ the obviousness," Katara retorted, standing up too.

"Guys, please!" Cody commanded, holding up his paws while Max barked. "It's the Christmas season! Don't be a couple of jerks!"

Quickly, the two stopped bickering and promptly sat down again. The Grinch merely made a face while Katara muttered "I'm not being a jerk", but they didn't argue anymore. Once things were quiet and the audience, he went on, "Besides you stealing Christmas, what do you like about the Christmas season."

"Mistletoe," the Grinch replied. "Because...KISS IT, WHOVILLE!"

"You got that line from the movie!" Cody said cheerfully. "I like that line!"

The Grinch stared at the Pikachu with a frown while Max merely tilted his head to one side. Katara quickly said, "Sorry, Mr. Grinch. Cody's eaten too much Christmas cookies today."

The Grinch nodded. "Good guy, BAD consumer of sugar. But what I DO hate about Christmas, by the way..." He turned to the audience. "...are the gifts! That's what it's all about, isn't it? That's what it's always been about! Gifts, gifts, GIFTS! You wanna know what happens to 'em? They all come to me. In your garbage. You see what I'm saying? In your garbage! I could hang myself with all the bad Christmas neckties I found at the dump. And the avarice...the avarice never ends! 'I want golf clubs!' 'I want diamonds!' 'I want a pony so I can ride it twice, get bored with it, and sell it to make glue!' Look, I don't wanna make waves, but this whole Christmas season is stupid! Stupid! _Stupid!_"

What he said caused everyone to stare at him, slack-jawed. Quickly, the Grinch said, "Er...I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep," Katara said with a light glare. "I think you better leave now."

"Say no more! I know when I'm not wanted!" the Grinch mock-sobbed. To Max, he said with his signature grin, "Let's go, Max! We'll leave them a parting gift in their dressing room."

Max barked, jumped down from the loveseat, and followed the Grinch off the stage.

Once they were gone, Cody muttered, "Great. There goes some of our minutes. And I don't think we have much time for a Christmas son now."

Katara smiled at him. "Hey, there are always decorations and Christmas specials."

"Yeah," Cody said with a smile. "So anyways...who wants to play...Spin the Bottle Christmas style?"

"I'll play. What do you do in it?"

Cody replied, "Basically the same you do with Spin The Bottle, but there's some Christmas stuff you gotta do with it. So let's play!"

He brought out a Coca Cola bottle he borrowed from a polar bear and spun it around. The audience had begun to cheer and chant "Spin The Bottle! Spin The Bottle!" as Cody and Katara sat around the bottle. Finally, the bottle stopped spinning and stopped right in front of Katara, making her look up.

"Ha!" Cody cheered. "Truth or dare?"

Katara thought for a moment before saying, "How about Dare?"

Cody snickered. "Okay then. I dare you to...drink four cups of eggnog."

"What?!" Katara's blue eyes widened with shock. "FOUR cups of eggnog?! You're joking!"

"Nope," Cody said with a shake of the head. "And this one isn't alcoholic free..."

He stopped when she gave him a stern look, and even the audience stared at him in a funny way, a few even booing him. As if that wasn't enough, a Lotad was walking out onto the stage, a tray of eggnog on its lily pad. If you don't know what that is, I made it up. It's like a tea set except it's for eggnog.

Finally, Katara sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll drink the eggnog...but you owe me BIG for this, Cody!"

Cody nodded. "Whatever you say."

So Katara walked over to one of the Lotad, poured herself a medium-sized cup of eggnog, and sipped a bit. With a nod from Cody, she took a few more sips of eggnog until it was gone before pouring another medium-sized cup of eggnog. While she worked on the second cup, Cody shared a look with the Lotad, who merely stared blankly at him, before glancing back at the audience. Some looked amused, others looked worried, and others looked angry at him.

"You okay?" Cody asked in concern. Partly to himself, he muttered, "I knew I shouldn't have made this dare."

"No, you think?!" someone yelled from the audience.

When Cody looked back around, Katara had fallen back into the loveseat, looking dizzy as she tried sipping the third cup of eggnog. He said, "Hey Katara? You can stop drinking the eggnog now. It's your turn."

"Okay then...I dare you..." She sounded rather drunk now as she looked over at the autistic Pikachu. At this, Katara's grin became even slyer as she blushed and put down the eggnog. "...I dare you to kiss me under the mistletoe."

"What?!" Cody gulped, blushing too as he looked up. The mistletoe really was there. "Really? On the cheek?"

Katara shook her head. "Nope. On the lips," she added seductively.

That made the audience say "Ooooh!"

Cody backed away. "Er...do I have to? I know you're my friend, and you're a nice and beautiful young woman...but you're Aang's girlfriend. Besides, this is bestiality!"

"If it's sex with an animal, that's bestiality," Katara explained as she stood up even in her drunken state. "But I don't think kissing counts as that. And as for Aang, we'll tell him. Now close your eyes."

Shivering, Cody did so and sat down in his armchair, apparently waiting for the kiss to come. And just then, Katara bent low and kissed him fully on the lips, causing the audience to let out a big loud "Oooooh!" It wasn't just any kiss; it was a French kiss. Cody's tail was standing up straight as the kiss continued, and after a minute, Katara broke off the kiss.

"...wow..." Cody murmured swaying on the spot. "That was..."

Katara merely gazed at him in a drunken way. "Yeah...wow..."

Just then, the men in the audience yelled for them to kiss some more, calling "Kiss again! Kiss again!" Some women in the audience covered their eyes and ears while other women joined the men in their chanting. In fact, the camera even cut to Mt. Coronet, where Arceus himself was shaking his head in amusement as he chuckled.

Cody then shook himself and muttered, "Great. Aang will be here in a few more episodes, and we'll have to tell him about this! But anyways, while Katara recovers from the drunkenness of the eggnog...and I know it's my fault!" he added as several people glared at him. "Join us next time on Cody the Pikachu's Talk Show, where our thought for today is to entertain you! So see ya next time, and have a very Merry Christmas!"

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, here we go. The Christmas version of Cody The Pikachu's Talk show is finally done. I know many people are gonna be like "Why did a human and Pokémon kiss?!", but I can explain. It's drunkenness. Still, this does NOT lead to anything else, I promise. Just friend flirting, and that's it.**

**Recently, a family friend had gotten me a new game. It's Zoo Tycoon for the Xbox, and I love it! You can get many kinds of animals, but they're mainly subspecies of animals. Still, you can get animals like the Tibetan blue bear, the Indian rhino, and more. What's more, you can get different colored animals. I got a white chimp, a white lion, a white elephant, and a Maltese tiger.**

**Okay, that aside, it's time to wrap this up and get on with the review. So read and review, people! Anyone who reviews this chapter (and story) will get a virtual plush doll of their favorite animal from Zoo Tycoon. I do NOT allow any flames or hateful comments, but I DO welcome advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Food, Glorious Food

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, folks, and welcome back to my talk show story! I've been hard at work on FanFiction stories, and I'm trying my best to upload them. There's a new chapter of Kataang Island Adventure I plan on uploading really soon, so hang on.**

**This chapter will contain slight weight gain which lasts for an episode. Speaking of that, this chapter reveals a little secret I have. It's not a serious secret, but I'm not really proud to admit it. Secrets aside, I'll give you a clue about the upcoming guest: this is a famous cat who has orange fur and a snarky personality.**

**Okay, that's done, folks. Let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: None of the stuff here belongs to me. I only own my OC, Cody The Pikachu, which is also the name of my username. That means that my OC is NOT ME. He's just a Pikachu that shares my name.**

**Uploading Date: December 27, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Food, Glorious Food  
**_

The lights came back on for the new episode...and Cody and Katara weren't in their seats this time. Instead, they were both reclined on the loveseat, groaning from exhaustion. Cody was lying on top of Katara's stomach, his belly slightly bloated after the stuff he ate. The WaterBender fared better than he, but she still had the same bloated stomach, both experiencing the effects of feeling too full to do anything.

"I feel too full to even move..." Katara moaned. "Cody, why'd you have to get those caramel and white chocolate fountains for us this Christmas...?"

"I just wanted to try 'em out..." Cody groaned back, almost sliding down to her face but still clinging on. "Seriously...those were from Golden Corral...and they were really good..."

Katara gave a weak chuckle and then looked around at the audience. "Oh crap, the audience is watching us!" she rasped. "Cody, get off my belly. We got a talk show to host!"

Cody mumbled "But your belly's really soft", making her giggle and blush. But he did as she said and slid off, hobbling over to his armchair. Meanwhile, Katara began sitting up straight, both arms behind the loveseat to steady herself. The audience began applauding, and they both waved their arms energetically to recognize them.

"Hey there, folks!" Cody called with a slight burp. The audience laughed, and he said with a chuckle, "Sorry 'bout that. Katara and I had ordered some of those chocolate and caramel fountains from Golden Corral. We had a fun time with it."

"Yeah," Katara added. "There were stuff like brownies and marshmallows you can dip in there. Have any of you ever tried them?"

A large cheer from the audience confirmed her question. At this, Cody smiled as a Lotad picked up the chocolate fountain on its lily pad and went away before he said, "Well, we're now inviting someone else here to enjoy the chocolate fountain too. Please give a warm round of applause for...Garfield!"

The song "I Got You" by Carl Douglass played as the audience cheered wildly. And at that exact moment, an orange cat with black stripes, a rotund stomach, and the ability to walk on his hind legs appeared. He was waving and accepting the applause with great gusto as he sat in the other armchair while facing Cody.

"Good to meet you at last, Garfield," Cody told him. "I've always wanted to meet you."

"Must be a great privilege to meet me," Garfield said in a slightly smug tone. "Still, great to be here with all you guys, and...is that the chocolate fountain from Golden Corral?" he asked as he looked over at said fountain.

Katara nodded. "The same and only...well, not the only one." To another Lotad, she asked, "Can you bring out the caramel and white chocolate fountains?"

Garfield looked like he was going to heaven while the Lotad nodded, dropped off the fountain, and waddled off. A few seconds later, it came back with the two other fountains on its lily pad along with the sweets anyone could dip into. To their amusement (and the audience's partial amusement and shock), he dove into the chocolate fountain, frolicking around and going to the other two fountains.

"Remind me to get new chocolate fountains. There'll be too much cat hairs in them," Cody told Katara quietly. To Garfield, he asked, "So what brings you here?"

Garfield got out of the white chocolate fountain, all covered in chocolate, white chocolate, and caramel. "Saw the show on TV," he said, pausing to lick his chocolate-covered arm. "I've seen shows like this, and I'm glad I'm in one right now...as long as it doesn't involve anything with dogs or man-eating plants. Most of all, my clown-owner Jon can stand to be away from me for a while; he's on a date with Liz."

"We heard about that," Katara told him. "Looks like he's getting to be less of a dork now."

"Well, keep reading through those comic, sweet cheeks," Garfield said as he scraped chocolate off of his stomach. "Nerds don't change their ties...though Liz and I don't mind at times. Weird, though, since I actually used to hate that vet. After she and Jon got together, she's been okay."

Cody smiled. "Like the time she made you that lasagna cake on one of your birthdays? Speaking of birthdays..." he began.

Garfield glowered at him. "Don't mention age in front of me. I got to hear it from the rest of the cast about how old I'm getting. Like how I'm getting bags under my eyes!" He looked to the audience and yelled, "I'm getting bags under my eyes! Don't you see 'em?!"

The audience nodded, though they looked disturbed at what they saw. To distract them, Cody asked, "Have you read your guidebook to everything?"

Garfield looked away from the audience and said, "Sure did. Check out the phrase: I'm not always right, but I'm never wrong'. I like it myself. But hey, look at the time," Garfield said, shaking their hands and paws as the clock rang. "Jon's gonna order a pizza with everything on it, and I'm not gonna miss it. Extra cheese, pepperoni, sausage, and anchovies! See ya."

"Have a good trip back home, Garfield," Katara replied.

"See ya later, Big G," Cody added with a wink.

Garfield stared at him before grinning. "Big G...I like that. Catch you later."

And with that, he left. Plus, with its job done for the day and with nothing to do, the Lotad left the stage too.

Once Garfield was gone, Cody smiled over at Katara and said, "Now...as we were..." To Katara's mild surprise, he leapt up onto the loveseat next to her and rested his head on her stomach. This made her blush all the more as he climbed onto her and snuggled there like a contented house cat.

"Cody?" Katara asked. "Are you in love with my stomach?"

"What? No way!" Cody said, looking at her with glowing cheeks. "It's just...it feels kinda...really soft and jiggly. It's still like this after what happened." And to show this, he took a small pawful of her belly and made it wobble a bit.

Katara smiled with red cheeks as she gently pushed his paw away. "If I get fatter, it'd jiggle even more. But I don't want to get fat. You know that, right?"

Cody nodded and laid a paw back on her. "Yeah...even if I'm a bit of a chubby chaser. Are you gonna tell Aang about this?"

"If I did, I'll tell him it's between friends," Katara told him as she pushed his paw away again. When he laid it back on her, she added with a laugh, "See? You ARE in love with my stomach. Don't deny it."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"GET ON WITH IT!" the audience finally shouted.

Quickly, Cody leapt off of Katara and called, "Sorry! Well, you've seen quite a short interview with everyone's favorite fat cat! You'll have to wait until the next episode to see who our next guest and interviewer will be."

Katara added with a grin, "And a word of advice, Cody. If you come somewhere near my belly, I'll make it jiggle until your eyes can't take it anymore."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Cody told her even while he blushed hard. To the audience, he said, "Still, I hope we entertained you well enough today. Tune in next time at any time for the next episode of Cody The Pikachu's Talk Show!"

"Where our thought today is to entertain you!" Katara added.

"See ya next time!" they called as the audience began to cheer.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, here we are, folks! This chapter is finally done!...even if this is a rather short chapter. I hope you all saw the secret on here, because I am not entirely proud of it. But you know what they say on some occasions: sometimes, big is beautiful. There. I said it. LET'S MOVE ON!**

**I was planning on a Pokémon chapter after this one, but I decided to move it on to the fourth chapter. Anyways, I hope you all had a great Christmas. I got some things I asked for, but one of them I didn't ask for...was the first season of Inuyasha on the DVD. My brother got it for me, and I had NO idea how he knew I liked this, but that's cool.**

**So remember to read and review, folks! Anyone who does so will get a virtual dinner of their choice, whether it be fancy or a lousy TV dinner. I've had some of those, but I've gotten bored with them. But anyways, I do NOT allow flames onto this story or any other stories I have, or else I'll use them to roast S'Mores. I DO allow advice, questions, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**And this might be the last story I'll upload until the New Year. So see ya next time, and have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
